


Get Down (Make Love)

by nastally



Series: Tumblr Asks and drabbles [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, No Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: An absolutely shameless collection of smutty drabbles written in response to naughty Tumblr asks.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Tumblr Asks and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011978
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	Get Down (Make Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [a-froger-epic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-froger-epic), my Queen fic blog.
> 
> The first one is very much set in the [Dawn of Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372263/chapters/43503140) 'verse in summer 1969, the rest can be whatever time, place and universe you want them to be, really. Just a wee bit of Froger porn to lift your spirits! Sorry about the terribly unoriginal title. Enjoy!

_**anonymous asked:** _  
_Freddie's tongue is super sexy, but I love the most his long tiny legs and his gorgeous back. Oh, how I love his sexy back and lovely bum. I often like to imagine Roger taking him from behind, worshipping his back and wrecking his ass..._

\- - -

It wasn't often that Freddie tied his hair up. In fact, Roger could count the times he'd seen him do it on one hand and it was usually only when and while he was painting. But the summer heat was almost unbearable today, the air was still and stifling. Clearly it had got to Freddie, too, because when Roger let himself into their flat, the first thing he saw was Freddie doing the dishes in nothing but his briefs, hair twisted into a high bun.

From the tiny curls of hair at the nape of his neck to the slim curve of his back, he looked so inviting that Roger couldn't help but come up behind him and lean into him, arms wrapping around him as he bent down and kissed a line from his shoulder up to his neck.

"Oh god," Freddie complained with a smirk, shaking a bit of dish soap off his hand. "Get off, it's too hot for hugs."

"Sorry," Roger murmured, pulling back just a little and placing his hands on the edge of the sink on either side of him instead. "How's this?"

He kissed the nape of his neck, just below his hairline, and then ran his tongue up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Freddie shivered noticeably and exhaled, placing his hands down on the sink as well to steady himself when Roger thust his hips against him.

"This alright?" Roger whispered against his ear, now steadily grinding his hardening cock on Freddie's arse through his jeans. "Or d'you still want me to get off? I mean..." he grinned and snorted quietly. "I wouldn't mind getting off..."

"Wouldn't you," Freddie's voice was breathy and while he was trying for indifference, his breathing, already much faster and laboured, betrayed him. Perhaps accepting that he had already lost, he arched his back, pushing himself back against Roger's crotch and reached up and behind himself with one hand, tangling his fingers in dark blond hair. "And what about me?"

The tone of his voice, low and dripping with sensuality, made Roger's cock twitch.

"What about you?" he teased in a raspy whisper, running one hand up Freddie's side and across his stomach, stroking along the waistband of his briefs. "Want me to get you off?"

Freddie hummed, eyes falling closed as he dropped his head back against Roger's shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

Freddie gave a curt nod, biting his lip. Jesus, but this was fucking fun. The smirk didn't leave Roger's face as he nipped at Freddie's neck and lavished it with kisses.

"What do you want?"

"Touch me," Freddie breathed.

Nope, not good enough. Roger's fingers dipped underneath the elastic of Freddie's briefs, just barely, and then raked back up along the line of coarse hair to the other man's chest. "Where?"

"Roger," Freddie sighed, biting back an abashed grin.

"I'm listening," Roger murmured, circling a nipple but not touching it. "Want me to play with these?"

Freddie's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head until they were breathing against each other, lips brushing.

"Yes," he breathed, eyes dark and desireous beneath his lashes. "Please."

Roger began to brush his fingertip back and forth over the erect nub, far too gingerly, he knew. "Like that?"

Oh, it was a bit mean, but he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Fuck," Freddie gasped, half frustrated and half turned on. "Come on. Harder."

Closing his thumb and forefinger around Freddie's nipple, Roger pinched it none too gently and was rewarded with a needy whine, Freddie's fingers tightening in his hair. His other hand joined the fun, quickly honing in on Freddie's other nipple. The sound Freddie made when Roger sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, just below Freddie's ear, while he rolled his nipples between his fingers roughly, sent a shiver down Roger's spine.

"I could do this all night." And that was no lie.

Freddie trembled, arching into the touch amidst whimpers.

"And I just might, if you don't tell me what else to do," Roger informed him, not sure if that was really much of a threat but also completely delighted with the idea of teasing his nipples mercilessly until Freddie was a shaking, whining mess in his arms. They were not far off from that point, Roger thought, Freddie's soft sounds of pleasure shooting straight to his groin. Making his cock strain against the confines of his jeans as he rubbed it up against Freddie's arse. Oh, fucking hell, then again, a part of him wanted to bend him over and fuck him senseless right this minute.

"Touch my cock," Freddie uttered in an uneven voice and moaned loudly when Roger pulled the waistband of his briefs down and almost immediately obliged. "Yes, ah- oh god-"

His other hand still playing with one of Freddie's nipples, Roger pumped the head fast but not too firmly, enough to drive him closer to the edge but not quite enough to satisfy. And he was certainly succeeding with the former. Freddie's chest was rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, a mixture of curses and delighted moans rolling over his lips. Roger bit his shoulder and licked up the saltiness of his skin, breathing his scent. Jesus fucking Christ, he was so turned on it was unbearable.

"You know what _I_ want?" he all but growled into Freddie's neck as he released his nipple and slid his hand between them, inside his briefs, squeezing one of his buttocks.

"Yes," moaned Freddie, the hand that had been in Roger's hair now clinging on to the back of his neck.

"Wanna fuck you." Without intending to, Roger had tightened his grip on Freddie's cock, tossing him off more aggressively now. Freddie made a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan. "Right here," Roger released him, pulling away only to then grab him by the waist and drag him a couple of steps to the side, up against the counter. "Jus' like this."

Hooking his fingers into the elastic of Freddie's briefs, Roger pulled them down to his thighs.

"Oh god," Freddie breathed, leaning onto the kitchen counter even as he pushed his arse back into Roger's hands, moaning breathily when Roger took a moment to knead the muscle of his firm, round buttocks. Sliding his hands all the way up his back and shoulders, to the nape of his neck, and back down. Adoringly, greedily. His arm slid around Freddie's middle and he nuzzled against him as he leaned in and reached for the bottle of sunflower oil on the counter. That would probably do. Anything that wasn't within immediate reach felt way too far away at the minute. Freddie didn't seem to have any objections anyway when Roger quickly poured some into his hand and slipped his fingers between his buttocks. They both moaned softly, Freddie enjoying the sensation as slick fingers massaged over his tight hole and Roger weak with anticipation.

"Yeah..." Watching his finger disappear inside Freddie's arse, Roger felt positively breathless with awe. "Oh fuck..."

As often as they'd done this now, it was still so unspeakably hot every time, he thought, stroking up and down Freddie's back with his free hand.

Panting with his eyes half shut, Freddie leaned onto his elbows as Roger pushed in a little deeper with every thrust and soon added another finger, spreading them slightly inside him.

"It's fine," Freddie murmured before long. "Now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Roger wasn't going to argue. Belatedly realising that he was somehow still wearing every article of clothing he'd come home in, he made short work of his trousers and pulled them down just as far as necessary. He cursed when he poured more oil into his hand and spread it over his painfully hard dick. Shit, that felt amazing.

But not as insanely amazing as the moment he positioned himself and pushed into Freddie's body, slowly and carefully as he could. He forced himself to pause once the head was inside and gripped Freddie's hips with both hands, barely able to breath. Then he minutely thrust forward, going just a little deeper, before pulling almost all the way out again and repeating the process.

"Yeah," Freddie breathed, wiggling against him, helping him along. "come on, ah..."

Until finally, Roger was buried inside him as far as he could go and nothing was real anymore but Freddie, his heat engulfing him. They both gave a shuddering moan as he drew back and slowly thrust back inside, once, twice. Roger lifted a hand to Freddie's shoulder to steady himself, pulled out a bit and snapped his hips forward. Freddie whined, and all but cried out when he did it again, driving himself into him with deep, forceful thrusts.

"Ohgod, ohgod- fuck-" he moaned hoarsely as Roger grabbed him by the hips again and changed his angle a little, picking up speed until his hips were slamming against Freddie's arse. "Ngh- right- right there-"

Roger was beyond words, the sounds coming out of him nothing short of animalistic as he drove himself into the other man's body over and over again.

It didn't take terribly long before he could feel the prickling excitement coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach, begging for release. All the while, the desperate noises of pleasure Freddie was producing made it impossible for him to do anything but keep thrusting into him at a punishing pace, determined to drive him wild in turn.

"Shit-"

"Ah! Fuck!"

"I'm so close, I'm so fucking close-"

Roger squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for breath, fingers tight on Freddie's hips as he came hard, hips stuttering and rocking against Freddie with every wave of pleasure tearing through him. As the mind-blowing bliss ebbed away, Roger caught himself on the edge of the counter with one hand and carefully pulled out.

"Come here," he rasped, turning Freddie around in his arms and plunging his tongue deep into his mouth as he slid a hand between them, fingers closing around Freddie's leaking, neglected cock. The older man moaned into his mouth with needy desperation as Roger began to toss him off hard and fast. And moments later, Freddie came in his embrace, spilling over his hand, trembling and clinging on to him for dear life, so shaky on his legs that Roger had to all but hold him up.

One thing was certain. They would definitely need another shower now.

\- - -

_**anonymous asked:** _  
_Oh really 👀 well in that case I probably shouldn't mention how much I love all the different leotards Freddie wore in the 70s..._

\- - -

Freddie's back hit the wall as he found himself trapped against it, Roger's thigh between his legs and his hands on either side of him.

"Have you any idea," the drummer murmured, fixing him with a heavy, half-hooded gaze, "what you look like in this?"

Dropping one hand down, Roger ran his fingers up his thigh to the edge of the red sequin leotard.

"I have some idea," Freddie grinned, wrapping his arms around Roger's neck and his leg around his hip. "There's a few mirrors around."

"Cheeky," Roger's hand found Freddie's arse as he kissed him hard, rocking his hips against him, "Everyone in that crowd wanted to fuck you tonight," the younger man murmured against his lips between kisses.

Freddie laughed, almost cackled, low in his throat. "Jealous, darling?"

"No," Roger sank his teeth into his pulse point, none too gentle. Freddie gasped and bit his lip. "...Maybe."

"Good," the raven-haired singer moaned, arching his back when Roger dipped down and sucked on one of his exposed nipples, hard.

As soon as he'd peeled himself out of this thing, Roger could lay claim to him as passionately as he liked all night long.

\- - -

_**anonymous asked:** _  
_Mmh but also this talented hands.. I’m sure he’s great at giving.. massages_

\- - -

It was very evident that Freddie was, in fact, terrible at giving massages. But Roger sighed happily anyway, smiling into the pillow and breathing in the scent of... wild rose? Freddie had told him, but he wasn't sure anymore.

"My goodness, you're hard as rock," Freddie noted, long fingers spreading massage oil over his shoulders as he knelt beside him.

Roger snickered like the 14-year-old boy he secretly was. "That's what she said."

Freddie groaned (Roger could almost hear the eye roll) and dug his fingers into his trapezius.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Freddie's fingers splayed out, gliding down to his lower back and up again. Roger hummed and closed his eyes, still smirking.

"Does this massage come with a happy ending?"

"Naturally, darling," Freddie cooed, and picked up the bottle of massage oil again, pouring some of it onto Roger's lower back. "but first I'd like you to... relax..."

One gentle hand on Roger's shoulder, the fingers of the other trailed through the massage oil and underneath the towel draped over Roger's backside.

"Hmm," He raised his eyebrows slightly, breath quickening a little as Freddie's nails raked over his arse. Oh, so _that_ was the plan. "I see."

"Do you?" Freddie's voice was breathy, a hint of nervousness to it. It wasn't, after all, very often that Freddie was in the mood to, quite literally, switch things up. But as for Roger, well, Freddie's nimble fingers massaging his buttocks and the sound of his breathing beside him, rapid with excitement, was quickly getting him into the mood.

"Yes," he answered, spreading his legs a little as he wiggled his arse into Freddie's touch, "oh yes."

"Perfect," The delight in Freddie's voice was palpable and Roger moaned softly when his warm, slippery fingers dipped between his buttocks.

\- - -

_**anonymous asked:** _  
_Are you threatening us with a good time? Cause gimme all the smut about Freddie('s tounge)_

\- - -

Freddie's tongue darted out and slowly traced a wet line up the entire length, his expression one of pure delight. There, at the top, it swirled and lapped, kitten-like, before he angled it in his hand and half of it disappeared into his mouth, pink lips stretching around it.

Roger couldn't help but stare, transfixed.

Freddie hummed contentedly, sucking on the tip, and then pulled back to run his tongue over his lips as his eyes found Roger's.

"Hey," he said, quirking an eyebrow, "Kindly stop coveting my ice lolly and go get your own!"

\- - -

😉

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this collection over time if the mood strikes me again. ;)


End file.
